Lim's Report
Lim's Report is a special page featuring the recap summary of the the anime. Usually, Lim will briefly describe the story of each episode. There are thirteen reports in total. Lim Report #1 :Summary Despite being outnumbered by Brune's 25,000 Army, Elen emerged victorious over her enemy with a decisive ambush. In the battle's aftermath, Elen took Tigre, the Brune Army's sole surviving soldier, as her prisoner of war. While irritated to see Tigre enjoying his life as a prisoner, she warned Tigre about his place and Brune's ransom was the only thing that would free him from captivity. She also reported about Thenardier's Army's march towards Alsace, which prompted Tigre to leave Leitmeritz.http://www.madan-anime.jp/story/lims_report.html?c=1 Lim Report #2 :Summary Lim remarked Tigre's request for Elen's 1,000 troops to Alsace which she believed for the sake of Alsace and his people. Naturally, Elen kindly accepted Tigre's request but she couldn't forget his rejection to be her subordinate. She also reported about Zion's atrocities towards Alsace and his harm towards Titta, which quickly foiled thanks to the returning Tigre and the arrival of the Leitmeritz Army. However, with 3,000 strong army and two tamed dragons, Thenardier's Army still posed as a threat to Tigre and his new allies. As Titta bestowed the Black Bow to Tigre, Lim sensed something extraordinary hidden inside the bow which she couldn't helped but becoming curious about upcoming powers....http://www.madan-anime.jp/story/lims_report.html?c=2 Lim Report #3 :Summary Thenardier's Army and the Zhcted Army clashed in Molsheim Plains, where the Zhcted Army were suffering an disadvantage due to Thenardier's Army's overwhelming numbers and an Earth Dragon. With her soldiers acted as a decoy, Elen confronted the dragon alone and easily defeated it with her Veda. In her report, Lim praised Tigre's shadow army tactic-which consisted only 100 soldiers and most of them are horses- that easily fooling Thenardier's Army and forced Zion to launch a full scale retreat. By losing one dragon and confusion about a "reinforcement" army, Thenardier's Army was in disarray and finally surrounded by the Zhcted Army. This lead to Zion's escape with his dragon but, with the combined powers of Tigre's Black Bow and Elen's Arifar, Zion was slain. With Zion's death, Zhcted Army was emerged victorious over the routed Thenardier Army. Despite this however, Lim cannot afford to let her guard down....http://www.madan-anime.jp/story/lims_report.html?c=3 Lim Report #4 :Summary Lim's reported Elen's departure to Silesia for her meeting with King Victor. Despite Sofy's persuasion, the old king reminded Elen to put Zhcted's interest foremost while refraining herself form doing anything "reckless". With her limited position, Elen had to comply the king's request. At the same time, she also reunited with her bitter rival and fellow Vanadis, Ludmila Lourie. Meanwhile, Tigre has decided to retaliate against both Thenardier and Ganelon by recruiting Territoire's Hughes Augre as his new ally. She also reported about Tigre and her reunion with a returning Elen in the Kikimora Mansion , only to be interrupted by Mila. However, Mila instead came for Tigre and her intention was beyond anyone's comprehension even to Lim herself...http://madan-anime.jp/story/lims_report.html?c=4 Lim Report #5 :Summary While return to Olmutz, Mila has gathered and mobilizing her massive army towards Leitmeritz. Tigre also involved in this conflict and he dispatched two envoy messengers to offer Mila a truce. However, Mila rejected these offers and the battle quickly ensures in in Burkina Plains. Even with the battle's ferocity, neither Leitmeritz Army nor Olmutz Army won in the battle and they had to retreat to their camp. To Elen's anger however, Mila and her army already left Burkina Plains, prompting her rallying rallying her army to siege their fortress in Tatra Mountains. Even with relentless siege attempts, Leitmeritz Army unable to attack Tatra Fortress due to its formidable defense, from its well-prepared defense to extreme frigid enviroment. Tigre spent three days in scouting Tatra wilderness and finally found a safe shortcut to the fortress. In nightfall, Elen and her 100 soldiers follow Tigre's lead and battle between both Vanadis began in the fortress...http://www.madan-anime.jp/story/lims_report.html?c=5 Lim Report #6 :Summary After successfully breaching Tatra Fortress, both Elen and Mila fought in a showdown until the interruption from a surviving assassin, whose assassination was foiled courtesy to Tigre's arrow shot. As the result, Mila declared her neutrality to the civil war. Lim's report also including the formation of the Silver Meteor Army under the leadership of Tigre and Elen. However, Roland of the Navarre Knights made his move under King Faron's "decree" because, according to Sofy's information, Tigre was declared as a "traitor" against Brune. Confronting the enemy army, Lim couldn't helped but to wonder if a Vanadis such as Elen would match with Roland's might... http://www.madan-anime.jp/story/lims_report.html?c=6 Lim Report #7 :Summary Elen fought tooth and nail against Roland but she was overwhelmed by his immense strength; and even Tigre narrowly saved her from her demise, he was severely injured from Durandal's slash in return and he was forced to lay down for his recovery. Tigre's sacrifice worried everyone, especially Elen who vowed her redemption by bringing the glory for the Silver Meteor Army. In the next battle in Orange Plains, the newly reformed Silver Meteor Army (with Hughes's men instead of Alsace soldiers) was struggling against the Navarre Knights. With Hughes's mud trap, the Silver Meteor Army turned its table and crushed the Navarre Army with their ambush. Meanwhile, Elen and Sofy lured Roland away from the battle and fought ferociously with their Vedas, only to see Roland survived their combined Vedas until Tigre's arrival interrupting their battle. With Tigre's bizarre yet powerful arrow shot that even numbed Roland, the Black Knight recognized Tigre's resolution and declared his surrender. As the result, the Silver Meteor Army's battle against Navarre Knights was officially over, and they would begin their journey to confront Thenardier. http://www.madan-anime.jp/story/lims_report.html?c=7 Lim Report #8 :Summary After an intense war against the Navarre Knights, Elen decided to leave for Legnica to help her indebted mentor and sworn friend, Alexandra Alshavin. Due to her and Leitmeritz Army departure, Tigre has only 2,000 troops left in his army. Elsewhere, a word about Roland's execution spread throughout Brune and led to the Muozinel Army's invasion via Agnes. While Thenardier Army began its move to repel their southern invaders, Tigre, motivated to protect his people and ensuring the survival, also went to Agnes despite the overwhelming odds. Thanks to Agnes rocky environment and the Muozinel Army's carelessness, Tigre and the Silver Meteor Army barely won the battle. However, emergency news arrived as Tigre realized that while the army they defeat was merely an Advance Unit, he reluctantly called the Silver Meteor Army to retreat for Territore. Just as Tigre and the Silver Meteor Army faced its imminent danger however, Mila and Olmutz Army came in a nick of time to save Tigre....http://www.madan-anime.jp/story/lims_report.html?c=8 Lim Report #9 :Summary In Legnica, Lim reports about Lebus's invasion which prompted Elen and herself to lead a Coalition Army of Legnica and Leitmeritz to fight against Elen's arch-nemesis, Elizaveta Fomina. The battle in Boroszlo Plains began where the fated Vanadises fought but Elen was emerged victorious. However, Liza's words about Muozinel's Invasion of Brune immediately prompted the Leitmeritz Army to march back to Brune without knowing the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis's true allegiance. Elsewhere, Mila participated the Silver Meteor Army's battles against the Muozinel Army despite its overwhelming numbers and, more importantly, under the leadership of Kureys Shahim Balamir, Muozinel King's younger brother and a renowned chief commander. Still, even when the Silver Meteor Army's disadvantages against their massive enemy, Lim believes that Tigre will win for the sake of his people and Elen's smile...http://www.madan-anime.jp/story/lims_report.html?c=9 Lim Report #10 :Summary Using Mila's strategy in their battle in Ormea, the Silver Meteor Army managed to ambush the Muozinel Army with the weather favored their battle. Despite the plan's initial success, Muozinel Army's organized and overwhelming army still got the best of the Silver Meteor Army as they cornered their army with two main platoons, forcing them to struggle against their impossible odds. Just as they were on a verge of defeat, 8,000 reinforcements of three Brune's Knight Squadrons (5,000) and Mashas's Army (3,000) came in a timely rescue, forcing Kureys to command a full withdraw from Brune. Upon Elen, Lim and Leitmeritz Army's return to Brune, the Silver Meteor Army was victorious not only gaining some allies, it also earned Brune's recognition as the third force after Thenardier and Ganelon. With this victory, Tigre begins to plan his next move....http://www.madan-anime.jp/story/lims_report.html?c=10 Lim Report #11 :Summary After repelling Muozinel Army from Brune, the Silver Meteor Army camped at Perche Castle for recuperation. Regin, a girl Tigre found during Muozinel Invasion, revealed herself as the supposed deceased Prince Regnas that "died" during the Battle of Dinant. Anyway, in order to prove her birthright, Tigre decides to go for Saint-Groel of Lutetia while battling against Thenardier Army in Vincennes Plains. http://www.madan-anime.jp/story/lims_report.html?c=11 Lim Report #12 :Summary After defeating Thenardier's Army in Villecresnes, Tigre's next move is to help Regin to proof her royal birthright by venturing Saint-Groel of Artishem. Unfortunately, they met Thenardier's Army who outraced them into the Holy Grotto and the battle ensues between both armies until the cavern ceiling crumbling, forcing both forces to retreat from the Holy Grotto. Of all peers who escaped, only Bertrand rushed to protect Tigre from Steid's slash, only to be mortally wounded before the entire cavern (second floor) collapsed. Tigre survived the fallen cavern but Bertrand's tragic death delivered a psychological blow to Tigre. Whilst sympathizing and concerned over Tigre's unusual well-being, Lim remarked how important Bertrand was to Tigre when he first risked his life to cross Leitmeritz for Tigre, which lead to an alliance between Elen and Tigre's in the first place. That also prompted Lim to wonder if he could overcome the tragedy and move on..... http://www.madan-anime.jp/story/lims_report.html?c=12 Lim Report #13 :Summary Through Elen's consultation, Tigre recuperated his will and focuses on his final standoff against Thenardier. She also remarked that without Steid, Thenardier's Army became extremely vulnerable but despite it's severe disadvantages in a battle in Mereville Plans, Thenardier insisted his final battle against Tigre take place. Both Brunish Generals eventually met each other but the duel was short-lived as Thenardier's blade was unable to block Tigre's arrow and he was shot in his forehead, leading to his death. With Thenardier's death, Tigre's longtime battles since Dinant Plains were finally over. As the result, Nice celebrated Tigre's victory through grandiose parades while Faron bestowed Tigre the grand tittle Lumiere, The Knight of Moonlight which rumored to be as prestigious as kings for those who accept the title. This reward further intrigued Lim as both Elen and herself would be looking forward to his future adventures. http://www.madan-anime.jp/story/lims_report.html?c=13 Sources Anime Site Reference Category:Media Category:Anime Category:Anime Specials